Maldito Infierno
by Psichopath
Summary: la vida sigue siendo un completo infierno, el lugar se ha revelado mas un mundo aparece. ¿de verdad estaremos enfermos? o es que logramos ver la verdadera realidad, tal vez sea eso, no pudimos con ella HoroxRen
1. ¿quies soy?

El tiempo, la luna, el sol, todo, cosas, objetos vivos o muertos, no sabia como había llegado aquí, todo lo que recuerdo son imágenes borrosas, que me perturban, ahora, todo lo que recordaba es que mi nombre es ren tao, un día desperné un hospital, tampoco se como llegue ahí, ni de donde vengo y mucho menos a donde voy, solo recuerdo a una mujer, no puedo definirla bien, cada vez que intento recordar sobre mi pasado, solo logro unos fuertes dolores de cabeza, malditos dolores, cuando me dan esos dolores, mis ojos se cierran, me siento cansado, siento como mi presión baja, sudo frió, intento recuperar la cordura pero no puedo, mis ojos se cierran lentamente y quedo inconsciente.

Pasan horas que para mi son minutos, pasan días q para mi son como segundos, despierto con aquella sensación, la sensación de estar perdido, de no saber quien soy, ni de donde vengo ni a donde voy, no recuerdo nada, opto por dejar de recordar algo sobre mi, sobre mi pasado, inmerso en mis pensamientos, camino inconscientemente, llego a un punto en el cual pensaba que no existía, solo era un cuerpo caminando por las calles naufragando en un mar de sensaciones y pensamientos solo por averiguar quien soy.

Quisiera saber de donde vengo, cual es mi mundo, quien soy yo, busco personas que me ayuden a superarme pero todos me ignoran, se voltean, nadie quiere saber de mi, siento que mi vida no vale nada, busco un pretexto para vivir, pero, se que nada haré aquí, a veces me gustaría saber quien soy, pero tengo miedo, miedo a que mi pasado sea algo inesperado y cambie por completo esta vida de mierda que llevo, no se si en algún momento llegara a cambiar o si solo, empeorara todo, me siento perdido, veo una oscura realidad, no vale lo que valía cuando sabia quien era, si es que en algún momento ha valido, solo siento que volví a nacer, solo en un cuerpo que no es mío, no se de quien es, dudo que algún día lo sepa, veo rostros, algo conocidos, pero, nunca sabré si son conocidos o simples recuerdos que divagan en mi mente, ya todos me toman por loco ya no se que hacer, yo solo quiero morir, seguir con este profundo dolor que ya no puedo soportar, no quiero vivir así solo quiero morir.

Aunque lo intento, no puedo, maldita sea no puedo encontrar ese maldito lugar, no puedo encontrar ese algo, no puedo encontrar ese alguien, esa razón para seguir viviendo, este no es mi mundo, no es mi lugar, no es mi tiempo, esperare impaciente a que venga por mi, la muerte, espero aquel dulce beso para algunos y amargo para otros, para mi es la liberación de mi cuerpo y alma que me atan a este maldito mundo que no es mi lugar, donde estoy prisionero por las cadenas de la vida,¿Dónde esta,¿donde esta mi maldito lugar,¿donde esta ese algo que me mantiene con vida, ahora sentado en un parque, sintiendo las dulces y hermosas gota de agua que caen sobre mi, ellas me liberar del maldito peso emocional en el que constantemente vivo, me libera, limpia mi cuerpo, mi alma, una de los pocos métodos para olvidarme de este maldito mundo, me ven bajo la lluvia, me observan, dicen que estoy loco, me aconsejan, dicen que me cuide,¿y para que,¿es que nadie se da cuenta de lo que quiero es morir?.

Ahora, caminando por las calles, sin nada que hacer no veo a nadie, solo las calles, solas, ajenas a la ciudad, de repente siento, siento como mi cuerpo se desvanece, cae lentamente al piso, un dolor, un dolor incesante, poco profundo pero aun así doloroso, un fuerte golpe y me encuentro otra ves inconsciente.

Despierto, ¡ maldita sea, ¡otra ves en un maldito hospital, demonios no puedo pasar mas de una semana sin tener que ir a dar a un maldito hospital, luego de numerosos intentos de escapar del maldito hospital, muchas veces, una enfermera me explico la razón por la cual me encontraba en el maldito lugar, dijo que me encontraron tendido en medio de la acera luego de lo ocurrido, no entendía nada, ni siquiera había como había llegado al suelo, en estos últimos días en los cuales había estado en el hospital, perdía la noción del tiempo completamente, no escuchaba, no entendía, solo estaba en un estado inconsciente, no lograba disipar mis dudas, el tiempo pasaban, no me importaban, personas iban y venían a mi habitación, no entiendo, los veo hablarme, pero no entiendo solo escucho susurros a lo lejos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ya había pasado un tiempo, no sabia cuanto, no sabia donde estaba, era un lugar extraño, estaba sentado en un lugar frente a muchas personas, tenia unas clase re rejas bajas, no entendía, un hombre se pasaba de un lado a otro, me miraba, me preguntaba, se estaba molestando, lo vi en sus ojos, no era mi culpa, solo no lograba escuchar ni entender, sus palabras eran confusas para mi, solo logre responder a un par de preguntas, una de ellas era cual era mi nombre, al cual respondí ren tao, y la otra era si conocía a la victima, no sabia de que me hablaba solo atine a responder ¿ que victima, no sabia de que hablaba.

Luego de esto, no recordaba nada, me sentía muy mal, sentía que el dolor d cabeza se incrementaba cada vez mas, y de un momento a otro, abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación, había una cama individual y a su lado, una pequeña mesita de noche, arriba de esta estaba una lámpara y una jarra con un vaso de agua, no logre divisar mas nada, solo me preocupaba donde estaba, como había llegado ahí, me dirigí hacia la puerta, tome la perrilla y la gire, Salí de la habitación un poco temeroso a mi destino, ¿ donde diablos estoy, vi a lo largo un pasillo, contenía muchas puertas como la mía, gire hacia la izquierda y camine lento pero seguro, al final de ese encontré una especie de sala, unas personas estaban sentadas, otras simplemente mirando a la nada, no lo podía creer que era ese lugar.

había una muchacha en una esquina, era rubia, delgada, no me puse a detallarla completamente, lo único que me impulso a verla fueron esos ojos negros, fríos como el hielo en cierta forma me recuerdan a mi mismo, miraba por la ventana, estaba aislada, en uno de los sillones s encontraba una muchacha de pelo rosado, cuando noto que la estaba viendo se puso roja como un tomate, se levanto y se fue corriendo, no la entiendo es algo extraña, del otro lado se encontraban dos muchachos por lo que vi son gemelos solo que se diferencian por el cabello, uno lo tiene largo hasta el final de ella espalda y el otro un poco mas arriba de los hombros, sentí una mano que se poso sobre mi hombro., inmediatamente voltee, la muchacha rubia de la esquina estaba de un momento a otro detrás de mi, me hizo un ademán de que la siguiera, solo asentí con la cabeza y la seguí muy de cerca, seguro ella podría decirme el lugar donde me encuentro.

Me guió a otra especie d sala a diferencia que en esta no había muchas personas, luego de conversar un par de minutos le pregunte que era este lugar, me sorprendí inmediatamente no lo podía creer, yo..yo, como había podido yo llegar a este lugar a un …………..


	2. todo esta mal

Todo aquí esta mal, mal muy mal, de verdad que todos están enfermos, recuerdo las palabras del supuesto doctor " bienvenidos todos a la clínica de reestablecimiento mental, esto no es un manicomio, es una clínica de ayuda", si claro estoy seguro de eso, tan seguro que se que en realidad esto es un maldito manicomio de mierda y lo peor es que no se como llegue aquí, recuerdo menos, desde que llegue el único contacto que he tenido es con esa chica rubia, se llama anna, cuando llegue se encargo de llevarme a un lugar donde puedo pensar con claridad, donde no tengo miedo, un lugar donde jamás podrán encontrarme si permanezco allí, ella me dijo que lo compartiría conmigo y desde ese día seria nuestro mundo, nuestro lugar secreto, como nuestro nuevo mundo debíamos de ponerle un nombre, pero no cualquier nombre, sino uno que representara nuestra fingida realidad, no nos importaba si era real o no, en nuestro pensar y en nuestro ser, si lo era, cabe mencionar que ahora estoy en ese lugar, sin nombre aun pero seguro.

No se como llegue aquí y ahora recuerdo menos que antes, no veo la diferencia entre estar en mi estado normal, sin saber quien soy, sin una maldita identificación que pudiese comprobar que existo y quien soy, pero no la tengo y mi estado actual, un maldito drogado, calmantes, sedantes, antidepresivos, toda esa mierda que le dan a las personas n un lugar como este, escorias de la sociedad, simples parias, nazis con creencias fervientes, lideres inexistente, psicociados, enfermos y eso que ahora llaman "enfermos suicidas" simplemente todo es la misma mierda, solo que prefieren estar en un manicomio que con un mal esposo en la cárcel, aquí nadie sabe, nadie dice, todos están en sus mundos, grises, negros, blancos y rosas, el gris representa a las personas que no han podido decidirse por el bien o por el mal malditos indecisos, los negros los mas oscuros asesinos que a simple vista dan miedo pero seguramente son buenas personas pero en fin otros malditos enfermos, lo blanco no por ser blanco significa lo bueno lo blanco es la neutralidad, son enfermos idiotas babeándose en las esquinas o viendo un punto fijo en la pared, seguramente son buenos tipos igualmente pero malditos enfermos iguales a los demás aunque mas tranquilos.

Los rosados, aquellos que podríamos llamar malditos enfermos con lagunas mentales, aquellos que una mañana intentan matar a alguien y son felices mas tarde tratan bien a alguien e igual siguen felices, es decir, todo lo contrario a los grises no están en ninguno pero están en los dos de todas maneras son buenas personas pero de nuevo malditos enfermos iguales a los otros, hay muchas otras clasificaciones, las cuales se usan muchas palabras y definiciones pero es mas fácil clasificarlos por colores, e igualmente hay muchos colores los mas definidos hasta ahora son esos, grises, negros, blancos y rosas, en ninguno entro yo, seguiré con la clasificación usando los colores y así tal vez algún día pueda saber que clase de basura soy, baja autoestima, pensamientos suicidas, si, los tengo, y no lo he hecho por ser un cobarde sino que simplemente mi cuerpo y mi mente me piden que espere un poco mas, no es mi hora, algo va a pasar, algo verdaderamente importante luego de que esto pase podré suicidarme en paz. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Al parecer no tengo mucha paciencia, en este estupido centro no hay nadie mas que anna para hablar, o no anna no, decidió cambiarse el nombre ahora es mariposa, si que lindo, pero no tan lindo es lo que nos hacen aquí, si lo ves desde afuera pensarías que nos ayudan, que nos curas, pero no, la cura no existe, no existe para aquellos como yo que no tiene un motivo verdadero para estar aquí, en cambio si las hay para mis compañeros de manicomio, el suicidio, cosa que últimamente he estado pensando mucho, en mi muerte, el la de los demás, principalmente en el supuesto asesor, doctor o que se yo, es un maldito, cada semana por lo visto nos traerá a unos perros asquerosos en representación de la escuela de psicología y uno que entro corrupto del gobierno tratando que quitarle al manicomio el presupuesto, claro si fuera por ellos, nos mataran a todos y así queda mas dinero en sus sucios bolsillos los cuales se gastan en sus obesas esposas que son unas perras, se acuestan con el jardinero o el que limpia la piscina fácil esta con tanto dinero sobra el poder, e igualmente en sus feas y redondas hijas las cuales tienen algún defecto y se mandan a operar hasta la madre, todos dan asco, son perros hambrientos todos buscando que otro se caiga para tomar su lugar simples carroñeros en busca de carne, no importa si esta podrida o nueva. En el mundo no importa lo que seas o quien seas, si eres un maldito idiota sin dinero no eres nadie y vivirás siendo pisoteado por todos y todas las falsas personas y falsos amigos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues nada falta por decir, han pasado unos meses desde que llegue aquí, no l ose muy bien, el tiempo pasa lento o pasa rápido todo depende del "sedante" que te den, simplemente este es la vida de aquí ver a unos enfermos, mas enfermos que tu haciendo estupideces, pero ¿Qué esperas? Son enfermos al fin al cabo, el idiota del "doctor" se claro, es un asqueroso, ha venido varias veces por anna, no estoy seguro de lo que hace con ella pero puedo decir que es un maldito, siempre regresa llorando y cuando lo hace me pide que vallamos a nuestro lugar, allí hablamos de todo menos del doctor y nuestros pasados, aun no se bien que es lo que tiene pero podría apostar de que lo que tiene ahora es mayor de lo que tenia al entrar aquí.

Hablamos del suicidio, del asesinato, de la sangre, todo lo que tenga que ver con muerte, no sin un motivo no sabemos en si que o quienes somos, por mi parte lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre, ren tao, aquí en cambio nos llaman por un numero el mió es 857-384, dicen que es por seguridad, es una pulsera que llevamos en manos y pies según por seguridad, si claro. Falta poco para la sesión de grupo donde los malditos idiotas que he mencionado antes vienen, representantes de la facultad d psicología y del gobierno, de verdad que dan asco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estamos en la sesión, según es para ver nuestros progresos aunque no se que progresos vamos a tener si estamos drogados todo el tiempo, anna dice que es por l momento que no he tenido sesiones privadas con el doctor y ni quiero tenerlas. Todos nos miran de manera extraña como si estuviésemos…¿cual es la palabra? Locos, jaja precisamente es esa, lo primero que deberían ocultar es eso, nunca en un centro de rehabilitación o como sea vendrían personas externas bastaría con los psicólogos existentes, en fin, desde aquí los veo, cada uno de ellos mas enfermo que el anterior, a algunos los he conocido por anna pero nada mas allá, uno de ellos, yoh asakura, según tienes problemas con pánico, no lo se muy bien creo q tiene ataques, hace unos días, semanas o meses no lo se lo vi en medio del pasillo con un ataque de taquicardia luego vinieron los enfermeros y se lo llevaron quien sabe a donde y eso a nadie le importa, su hermano hao no esta, la semana día o mes pasado le dio un ataque, padece de agorafobia, eso tampoco importa, el idiota del doctor no esta, los representantes se están hartando, de seguro no es muy cómodo estar en una sala llena de gente enferma como nosotros, lo he llegado a considerar para mi también, estamos enfermos.

Ha pasado ya un tiempo, marco se empieza a inquietar, se aun no se que tiene pero es una persona muy inquieta, todos empiezan a caminar, yo solo veo a anna y los veo a ellos haciendo una comparación sin igual, seguíamos igual en la sala estaban todos por irse cuando de pronto entro el idiota del doctor, demonios pensé que mi sueño se había hecho realidad y había muerto descuartizado, pero no, detrás de el otra persona, es algo extraña, se claro alguien como yo hablando de extrañes, es alto y tiene el cabello azul, tiene una cara muy aniñada y no parece tener mas de veinte años, de verdad que es frustrante estar aquí todo el tiempo. Y sin mas preámbulos empezó dicha sesión.

-caballeros han de disculparme..- comenzó el idiota del doctor- me he retrasado ya que el señor horokeu usui, hijo de cómo ya saben el director de este centro el señor usui, estaba en una reunión muy importante y era de fuerza mayor que asistiera aquí este día ya que su padre no ha de poder venir- que idiota, las caras de los representantes dicen mas que una simple molestia y ese tal señor sui debe ser el viejo que siempre estaba a espaldas del idiota ese, seguro se ha de haber muerto.

-si discúlpenme, de verdad lo lamento mucho- es algo tonto nadie se disculparía así delante de personas como ellos, perros hambrientos de poder y de dinero dispuestos a lo que sea- mi padre no ha de poder venir mas así que desde ahora la clínica estará bajo mi dirección.

-si, ahora comencemos- horas y horas de esta aburrida sesión suspira en forma molesta y de resignación a lo que todos voltean a verme.- dígame señor 857-384, ¿le incomoda en algo el estar aquí?

- pues si, me importa un carajo que hagan este tipo de reuniones si solo van a ver resultados neutros, todo el tiempo estamos sedados a lo que a mi me parece que es una evasión de responsabilidad, ¿no hacen mas que tratar de demostrar que se ganan el dinero?, ¿no deberían principalmente estar atentos a las personas que de verdad lo necesitan?- respuesta larga pero por fin pude sacarlo de adentro a lo que todos respondieron con una mirada sorprendida y por parte del doctor molesta, en cambio el chico que había entrado con el sonrió de lado aun n ose porque después de todo no es gracioso.

-díganos usted entonces ¿Cuáles son sus necesidades o las de todos? Y así trataremos de resolverlas- lo mas que me sorprendió fue que hablara, aunque eso no me inmuto después de todo no es nada del otro mundo, algo hipócrita pero con un toque que denota confianza, todo esto con la mirada sobre mi y una sonrisa estupida a mi parecer.

-pues es algo hipócrita eso de que trataran de resolverlo no creo que lo hagan y de otro modo igualmente no nos sirve que traten sirve que lo hagan- después de todo eso es lo que sentía.

-no ha respondido mi pregunta y aun así es molesto que usted, una persona recién llegada dude de las capacidades de la clínica ya que como lo he mencionado antes usted acaba de llegar aquí- se borro su sonrisa tal parece que cree ciegamente en lo que se realiza aquí dentro, solo una palabra, iluso.

-pues ya que quiere escucharlas lo primero es que cambien el "uniforme" ya que no es agradable andar por los pasillos mostrando el culo, mucho menos con lo frió de los asientos y del ambiente, otra de ellas a mi parecer es que no se dicten sesiones privadas con el "doctor" cuando quiera y menos a media noche las cuales ha estado realizando últimamente con un paciente de la clínica, espero que tome medidas sobre estas dos razones que demuestran el incomodo estado en el que nos encontramos por lo menos a los que todavía les queda cerebro- lo ultimo no fue con crueldad solo fue la verdad, realmente no me importa lo que les pase a los demás solo a anna.

-ya veo, el doctor dietter y yo arreglaremos ese tipo de situaciones, ahora terminaremos con la sesión de hoy y quiero que también sepan que aparte de dirigir la clínica también voy a ser doctor dentro de la institución, lleven a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones-dijo a los enfermeros- y usted,- se dirigió a mi- quiero hablar con usted ahora mismo, sígame por favor .

No tuve nada que decir y tampoco tenia nada que hacer, así que simplemente lo seguí, con la mirada de dietter en mi cuerpo, jaja era increíble lo resentido que podía ser ese idiota. Así comenzaba como me había mencionado anna, mi primera sesión privada.

Hola, bueno mi fic al fin la continuación ,desde hace tiempo quería escribirlo pero me faltaba tiempo en fin el cyber ayuda mucho después de todo, no crean que tengo nada en contra de lyserg pero es el indicado para ese papel, donde los pensamientos y razones se expresan por medio de la escritura , bueno espero que alguien lo lea y deje su comentario auque sea para decirme que estoy enferma, créanme esto no es nada de verdad que no lo es, el principio de mi obra contenida en mas que simples pensamientos y deseos, una realidad sin barreras, una simple realidad.

Por si acaso el ataque de pánico me imagino que ya habrán de saberlo pero igual, es una angustia o molestia que se manifiesta por medio de la taquicardia dolor de pecho problemas de respiración en fin en resumen miedo extenso dentro del personaje y la agorafobia al contrario de la claustrofobia es el miedo a los lugares cerrados.

(--una realidad fuera de lugar, la combinación perfecta entre el realismo mágico y el drama--)

"el deseo ferviente que consume mis entrañas, deseando que el filo de la navaja se incruste en mi muñeca, la sangre fluya y por el todo el dolor y la ira desaparezca, dándole paso a una perfecta agonía fuerte y dolorosa donde la muerte me consuma poco a poco y mi dolor aumente, que nada pueda parar mi ida al infierno y ganarme un lugar cerca de donde verdaderamente pertenezco…"

—¤÷(¤—¤÷(¤-P$ï©h¤pð¯¯h-¤´)÷¤—´)÷¤—


	3. que lio, que fastidio

Meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos, segundos. Sol, luna, sol, luna, sol; idiotas enfermos por aquí, idiotas enfermos, médicos y enfermeros idiotas por allá, estupidos miembros representantes, la ventana y por ella, las nubes. Eso es todo lo que he visto desde que llegue aquí, no hay nada interesante que hacer, ni ver, ni oír, tampoco nada que leer; en realidad si hay, pero por ciertas dificultades o por no decir que por culpa de un idiota que no voy a mencionar pero que es muy idiota, que, luego de ver junto conmigo un comercial de comida rápida específicamente pollo, salio por los pasillos con complejo de pollo y de idiota pero eso ya es natural en el, imitaba el "sonido" de un pollo cosa que fue bastante graciosa al principio pero luego ya no.

Por esa parte, me prohibieron la TV y todo lo que tuviera que ver con imágenes audiovisuales; por otra parte pensé que la música podría entretenerme así que coloque en la radio si no mal recuerdo tiesto, y por segunda ves por culpa de otro idiota que al escucharlo, salio corriendo por los pasillos y gritando que yo tenia conexión con los extraterrestres y que quería destruir el mundo, pero según el, con su palo de golf cubierto con aluminio los salvaría a todos.

Ya iban dos cosas prohibidas a parte de las cosas que hacer, las personas no tan enfermas como yo no tienen la culpa de que otros mas enfermos observen y repitan sus actos; el otro punto que lo único que quedaba para hacer era leer, y lo único para ello es la Biblia, realmente no me interesa estar blasfemando ni nada parecido, simplemente no le veo lo interesante a un libro dudoso, que ha pasado de mano en mano y lo que no pongo en duda es que su contenido se halla alterado de alguna manera.

No hay nada interesante que relatar igualmente, he descubierto a nuevos personajes, lo increíble del caso es que aun no tengo un doctor para que me aplique terapia solo me limito a "asistir" a las platicas diarias sobre lo que realizamos a medida de nuestro día y así mismo de nuestra vida. Lo curioso es que siempre es lo mismo, la sesión termina cuando alguien comienza con sus ataques o convulsiones, talvez exagere pero es así.

-

Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que llego el doctor peliazulado, no ha habido ningún cambio que deba tomarse en cuenta, podría decir que ahora el Diether se ha estado conteniendo un poco, claro al no tener ya al viejo manipulable y carente de sentido es difícil hacer lo que le plazca. Desde la primera ves y hasta ahora ultima ves que tuve una conversación podríamos decir normal con el peliazulado logre conseguir una de mis metas, bueno al menos no tengo que andar por ahí congelándome el trasero, aunque el andar en pijama no es algo muy distinto a lo de antes, pero fue un gran cambio.

Todavía no entiendo luego de todas esas advertencias y "consejos", aun no tengo doctor, claro, claro, se deben estar aniquilando para saber quien se va a quedar con el acusado de crimen y sin memoria. A veces trato de recordar, pero lo único que consigo son imágenes borrosas y luego un intenso dolor de cabeza, una mujer, siempre la misma mujer, cabello verde, ojos azules. Es todo no recuerdo nada más.

-

Me llama, me llama, me pide ayuda, me necesita. Me acerco como puedo a ella, entre millones de manos sobresalientes del subsuelo que tratan de dejarme inmóvil, de atraparme, comienzo a sudar frió, sin darme cuenta, al final cuando por fin puedo alcanzarla, llora, llora desconsoladamente y grita, grita que no pudo alejarme, que no era su intención que pasara por algo que no entiendo, luego, se aleja y trato de seguirla pero un hombre se atraviesa en mi camino, no me deja avanzar. Se ríe, se ríe fuertemente, se ríe de mi el muy maldito, su figura desaparece y en su lugar, aparecen mas hombres, extraños tatuados, no lo se no me importa. Se acercan a mi bajando sus cremalleras, intento huir pero no puedo, sus risas retumban en mis oídos. Choco contra algo extraño, son barrotes, estoy dentro de una caja de acero y barrotes, no se lo que quieren pero empiezan a entumecerse ellos mismos, se acercan y antes de poder tomarme alguien toma lugar delante de mi y hace que todos retrocedan, confió en el, no se porque pero algo me impulsa a confiar. Rubio ojos azules, ojeras pronunciadas, es atravesado por un cuchillo, voltea y mientras se desangra, me sonríe, cae, muere…

Me levanto exaltado de pronto, sentándome inmediatamente, alterado, sudando frió. Alguien toma mis hombros y me recuesta nuevamente sobre la cama, no puedo creer lo que veo, el peliazulado en este lado de lo que podríamos llamar ciudad por la clasificación de enfermedades y las etapas de las mismas.

-vine a darte tu medicamento.- dice sin expresión.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo asombrado por la razón de su "visita".

-lo que has oído, se que has estado fingiendo tomar los medicamentos y luego te deshaces de ellos. En una persona como tu, es fácil saber lo que esta pensando y haciendo.- me miraba fijamente, ¿Quién se creía que era?; entrometido, el hecho de tomarme o no las píldoras no es su asunto. Por otro lado el simple hecho de que catalogase de esa manera me molestaba mucho, pero en este mundo eso es muy común la gente vive de apariencias y de superficialidad.

-¿así?.- pregunto mientras el asiente.- pues la verdad, no me fío de tus palabras y si realmente es cierto lo que dices, ¿en que estoy pensando ahora?.- empiezo a enfadarme mas, ¿Quién se cree para clasificarme de esa manera?, maldito idiota.

-pues podría deducir que piensas que no es mi problema ni mucho menos mi asunto que te tomes o no las píldoras, por otro lado sientes una sensación de encierro, te sientes acorralado como si estuvieses en cautiverio, atrapado. Dime ahora ¿es acaso lo que piensas?, ¿tengo razón?.- dice mientras sonríe altaneramente, ha llegado al limite de mi paciencia, que este aqui no significa que también pertenezca a la escoria y que pueda clasificarme como a cualquier de aquí a dentro.

Lo admito, no tengo paciencia, con mis manos lo tome de la camisa estrujándola a la altura de su pecho, realmente no se que o porque pero siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes. Lo empujo hacia arriba con ayuda de mis piernas quedando ahora, el sobre la cama y yo sobre el aun sujetando su camisa.

-¡¿ te crees mejor que yo no?!, ¡ realmente no me importa si lo eres o no pero lo que seas no te da ningún derecho a tratarme como basura!, ¡¿ me entiendes?!, ¡ no me importa quien eres o que, no tienes ningún derecho maldito idiota!.- sigo, ahora estrujándole su camisa mas que antes, mi cólera aumenta igual que el sonido de mi voz, se que en este maldito mundo se vive a base de la clasificación y ordenanza de los seres como objetos adjudicándoles cada una a un rango diferente según lo que posean. Se que en este mundo este tipo de discurso no será escuchado por nadie no tiene importancia por lo que dice y mucho menos por la credibilidad de su autor, el mundo no cambiara por mi.

-¡me vale madre lo que pienses no puedes tratarme de esa manera, eres un…!.- durante toda la discusión no se mostró ni se inmuto siquiera un poco, deje de hablar, me pesaban los parpados, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo y se centro en mi brazo, el muy maldito me inyecto mientras estaba desprevenido, no puedo, no se que mierda me inyecto pero no puedo moverme bien tengo demasiado sueño, lo ultimo que vi fue su cara y sus ultimas palabras antes de quedarme dormido sobre el.

-así que eso fue lo que te motivo…-.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno, bueno, aquí otro capitulo sinceramente esto me esta gustando y la verdad es que aquí hay personas q escriben muy bien claro a mi parecer, y es algo q debe apreciarse, esas personas tambien deben de poner de su parte y dejar de sentirse inferiores o malos escritores, porque aquí que yo sepa nadie ha escrito un libro grandioso que se haya publicado en el mundo entero y eso no es lo que hace a una persona ser un escritor en si, sino la fuerza y empeño que pone a su trabajo, lo lindo que es estar orgulloso de si mismo y considerarse grande, no por no haber publicado un libro ni por no haber recibido mas de un review y es eso lo que ocurre aquí muchas personas sufren una baja de autoestima o una depresion porq su historia paso desapercibida pero en si no lo hizo, por lo menos una persona lo leyo y aunque no dejo su opinión le parecio algo lindo y seguro q después si se anima a dar su opinión asi que por favor no se desanimen todo se puede si confian en ustedes mismos.


End file.
